Young Marauder
by TheAngelofIego
Summary: George shows James Sirius how his fathers old 'Map' works.


Thirteen year old James Sirius Potter loved the summer time. Not only was he home, but he was surrounded by his whole family. His favorite day was Sunday because all of the Weasley/Potter family would come together at the burrow and he and all of his cousins would play hide-and-go-seek in the back garden, often being joined be George, who was more childlike then all of the adults in the family put together.

So, you could only imagine his excitement as the scarlet Hogwarts Express pulled up at platform 9 ¾ in Kings Cross station on that first Saturday afternoon of summer. When he got off the train the first thing he did was look for his family, he saw Albus get off the train, his Slytherin tie already half undone, Rose was hugging her best friend Scorpius Mlafoy and Victoria made her appearance on the steam covered platform alongside a grinning Teddy Lupin, who's bright green hair stood out in the crowd of students and family, little Molly was trailing right behind them. He was a little surprised to see his favorite uncle waiting for him and his bother instead of his mom and dad. The tall red-haired wizard wave him and Albus over along with a shiver-haired Hufflepuff, Roxy Weasley. George pulled all three teens into a tight hug as soon as he could before telling the two bothers that he would be taking them home because Ginny had to stay home with a sick Lily and Harry had to work. The older wizard told the younger ones to hold on to him as tightly as they could. Once they had done as he asked all four of then disappeared with a loud crack into a swirl of black smoke.

After the sensation of being pulled forcibly though a very tight tube whore off they found themselves out side of a large red brick house with a wraparound porch, The Potter house in Godric Hollows, Albus when inside at once, after waving goodbye to his uncle, to see his mother and litter sister. James tried to fallow but his uncles' hand on his shoulder stopped him. George looked the younger boy in the eye before talking.

"Harry told me that an old Map has vanished from his study. If you know what map I'm talking about, bring it with you tomorrow if you want to know how it works. " The red heads' eyes were filled with mischief and James couldn't help but to nod, not really knowing how his uncle knew it was him who had taken what had appeared to be, and was, an old yellowed map, but at the same time, not really wanting to know.

James bid goodbye to uncle and Victoria and waited until they had disapparated with the costmary loud crack and swirl of black smoke before turning to go inside to see his mum and sister for the first time in six months.

{~~~***~~~~***~~~~}

The fallowing evening the five Potters apparated to the Burrow for Sunday Dinner, but, what Harry and Ginny didn't know was that James had a very old piece of preachment in his trouser pocket. When they got inside they saw that everyone was there but Ron and Hermione. James caught George's eyes and gave a very slight nod, indicating that he had bought the 'map' with him. Ron and Hermione arrived a few minutes later with Rose and Hugo, who had apparently stuck his sisters favorite doll to the ceiling, an act that had taken both parents some time to fix, causing them to be a little late. About ten minutes later Molly called all of the females, over thirteen, into the kitchen to help with dinner. It was at this time that George stood up.

"James, can I talk to you up stairs for a moment?" James smiled, knowing what his uncle wanted to talk about.

"Of Course." he said, standing up as well. They went up a few flights of stairs, not stopping until they got to George's old room.

"Can I see the Map?" Asked George. James nodded and got the old map out of his trouser pocket before handing it to his uncle. George unfolded the map before tapping it with the tip of his wand while saying, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Black lines began to draw themselves a crossed the old yellowed parchment, spelling the words

"**_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present: The Marauder's__ Map._**" Before making what looked like a detailed outline of Hogwarts.

"Is that Hogwarts?" asked James.

"Yes, it is. It's not very helpful right now, but when all the students are there you can see where everyone is in the school at any given time. Just remember, whenever you're done with whatever your doing, tap the map and say 'Mischief Managed'. " He tap the map as he said this and the black lines vanished, leaving behind a blank piece of preachment.

George handed the Map back to James before going back down stairs. James followed, but at a slower pace for his mind was already spinning with ideas of what he could do at Hogwarts with this new and amazing tool of mischief.

The End


End file.
